M2M, as a means of implementing wireless communication between machine and machine or between machine and man, provides a new solution for the information of the manufacturing industry, for instance, installing in electric equipment a module capable of monitoring the operating parameters of an electric distribution network to realize the real-time monitoring, control and management maintenance of an electric distribution system; installing in petroleum equipment a module capable of collecting the working condition information of an oil well to adjust and control an oil rig remotely and to learn the working condition of the oil rig in time; and assembling in a car a terminal collecting vehicle information and a remote monitoring system to monitor the vehicle operating state. The emergence of M2M technology enriches the network society with new content. In the network society, besides the original management personnel, computers and IT devices, billions of devices of other industries are going to join as the members, for instance, the above mentioned electric equipment, petroleum equipment, car, etc.
M2M management platform, as a core module of receiving and processing information, receives all kinds of information uploaded from a machine terminal and performs subsequent analysis and process, and meanwhile transmits all kinds of information to the machine terminal to control the machine terminal. For example, the M2M management platform in an electric system receives the operating parameters of an electric distribution network uploaded from electric equipment and performs subsequent analysis and process on the operating parameters of the electric distribution network; and the M2M management platform can transmit various control instructions to the electric equipment to control the electric equipment.
During the processing on machine terminals, the existing M2M management platform views the machine terminals as independent devices which are not related. In this way, each service is processed separately. For example, there are two machine terminals with different functions in a region, wherein Machine Terminal A monitors a parameter in this region while Machine Terminal B monitors another parameter in this region. In this way, when the M2M management platform performs the monitoring of this region, the M2M management platform must perform the service processing twice before realizing the monitoring of this region. That is, the M2M management platform first exchanges information with Machine Terminal A and then exchanges information with Machine Terminal B. In this way, when the number of the machine terminals monitored by the M2M management platform becomes greater, the complexity of the service becomes higher and the monitoring process of the M2M management platform becomes more complex too.
In addition, based on the development of hardware technology, a new machine terminal can be integrated with more functions compared to an old machine terminal. However, if a new machine terminal is adopted to replace an old machine terminal each time, it would certainly cause a great deal of unnecessary waste of resource and cost.